Snow was falling
by Sith Droideka
Summary: Companion to "Ivy Blues". Miles Wright, son of Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright, asks his girlfriend Mairwen Fey to marry him on a Valentine's Day.


**_A/N: This is a companion to the "Ivy Blues" story, written by airey; this one is written by the original ruler of this account, Sith_Droideka. As airey's been kicked over to AO3 for the most part, if this account is used in the future it will likely be my own work. If you haven't read Ivy Blues or the associated time-travel stories, well, I don't know how much sense this story will make._**

* * *

 _14 February, 2049_

Snow was falling on the campus of Northeastern U, and Miles Wright was staring up into it. How he loved the snow - soft. Gentle. Delicate. And yet, utterly unique. Savage if it wanted to be. Beautiful - always. Even if it turned into slush or was pushed into the sides of the road and turned an ugly gray, if you took a microscope and looked at the snowflakes they would still be clean, pure, and beautiful.

"Miles!"

Miles turned and saw a woman like the snow: Mairwen Fey, his girlfriend of some years. She ran up and gave him a huge hug. She was the same height as him, but with the high heels she had on she was slightly taller. She also had on a comfy-looking white winter coat and a cute snowflake-patterned hat, rather complimentary to Miles' pastel blue coat and Christmas-tree hat in his mind.

She gave him a kiss that he eagerly returned. The cold was forgotten for a few seconds, though, of course, he remembered the snow. "Are you ready?" he said, breaking off.

"Always," Mairwen said, and she gave him a huge smile.

He'd met Mairwen a few years ago, on the plane from California to New York. She was going to study architecture; him, finance law. She also happened to be the daughter of one of his father, Miles Edgeworth's, clients. "How're your dads doing?" Mairwen asked as they walked together towards the campus movie theater.

"Fine," Miles said, "Dad is defending some bigshot this time of year, and Nick is trying to sell his newest painting." Everyone in his family always referred to Edgeworth as Dad; although Nick Wright was their biological father (though Misty didn't seem to believe him), he'd insisted that his kids call him Nick so that's what they had always done.

They passed a billboard filled with posters protesting the Dark Age of the Law. One of the posters, a very old and faded one, was peeling slightly off the board. "Ooh, we should fix that," Mairwen said, and she ran toward it. Miles was amazed how well she ran through the snow in high-heels.

"We could just rip it down," Miles said.

"C'mon Miles, don't be mean," Mairwen said, and she smoothed the poster up. It showed an emblem of Khura'in and read, "STAND WITH KHURA'IN - DOWN WITH THE DARK AGE OF THE LAW".

Miles frowned, grabbed the poster, and it ripped it down. "Damn protestors," he muttered, and he balled the poster up and threw it at a nearby trash can.

Mairwen seemed shocked. "Miles!" she said, "what do you think you're doing!?"

"I know what that's referring to," Miles said, "that was back from when one of Dad's lawyers and his wife, a judge, were murdered in Khura'in. And then students across the country protested the government's decision to demand justice - all because they thought it was unfair of the US to target corrupt law in Khura'in, when US laws are so corrupt," Miles said. He shuddered. "The Justices were good people, Dad always said so…"

Mairwen's earlier indignation was completely gone. She touched his arm softly. "Miles, were they the parents of-"

"Misty's boyfriend? Yeah," Miles said, staring at the balled-up poster. "Yeah, they were. They died when he was four."

Mairwen walked over to the balled-up poster, picked it up, and then stuck it in the trash, where it belonged. "Let's go, Miles," she said.

They kept walking towards the theater. Mairwen had changed the subject to her studies. She was designing a nice, Japanese-style house now, she said. Her village back in California had been founded by Japanese immigrants or something, so that had always been a big interest of hers. "Do you know any Japanese, Miles?" Mairwen said once she'd finished talking about rock gardens.

"Boku wa Miles," Miles said, "Eigo o hanase masuka?" He smirked a little at her.

And Mairwen laughed a little. Bingo. "Hai," she said, "anything else?"

"Nope," Miles said, "or should that be îe?

Mairwen just laughed some more. "You look kind of Japanese," she said, "I expected you to know more."

"Nick says the surrogate was Japanese or something," Miles said, "but all my Japanese I knew was from high school. I kinda forgot most of it."

"Have you learned anything else?"

"Not really. I've got a coworker who taught me a phrase in Finnish, though."

"What's that?"

"Puhutko japanin kieltä?"

"And what's that mean?" Mairwen said, pausing in walking to look at him curiously.

"'Do you speak Japanese?'" Miles said.

Mairwen snorted and shook her head slowly, but she was smiling. That was all Miles cared about.

They entered the theater and watched LEGO Batman: 2049, a very funny movie (though Miles wasn't sure how well all the references would be understood in twenty years). Mairwen loved it. Afterwards, they went out to dinner. Fortunately, Mairwen had also read the text he'd sent her telling her to dress up fancy, because this was a fancy place. "I think I can guess why we're here," Mairwen said as soon as they stepped into the upscale Japanese place, "or should I pretend to be surprised, Miles?"

"Just pretend," Miles said. Crap. Was it that obvious? He changed the subject to small talk about politics while they waited to be shown to their reservation. Then once they'd reached the table they pulled their coats and hats off. Mairwen was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a snowflake pattern at the hems, and he noticed now that she had snowflake earrings.

"I chose this because I know how much you love the snow," she said, twirling around.

"Thanks, Mairwen," he said, and glanced down at himself almost self-consciously. All he had was a nice pair of dress slacks and a nice, light blue button-down shirt. "You look way better than me."

"Maybe to you," Mairwen said, laughing again, "but to me you look perfect."

"Thanks, Mairwen."

They took their seats opposite each other and ordered their food. Through dinner they talked about some much heavier subjects: careers, passions, dreams, even families. They'd talked about this a lot, but never this far. "Miles, I want two kids," Mairwen said towards the end of dessert, "a boy and a girl. I never had a sibling growing up, so I want my kids to have one."

Miles knew he was blushing a little, but he said, laughing a little, "I grew up with four siblings. I'd bet one is enough."

"And make them miss out on all the fun?" Mairwen said, "c'mon Miles, imagine how much fun it could be to have two kids!"

"I'd rather not have any right now, thank you very much," Miles said. A thought occurred to him, and he added slowly, "Mairwen, you're not, uh…" and he trailed off.

"Huh? I'm not what?" Mairwen said. Then she got it too. "N-No! Gods, no, I'm not pregnant, Miles!" she said. She shook her head. "Look, I'm just talking about the future. That's all."

"You seem pretty sure we'll end up married," Miles said, as lightly as he dared.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, what do you expect?" she said, "I hope you didn't bring a girl all dressed up to the nicest place on town on Valentine's Day just to dump her."

"What do you take me for, Uncle Larry's girlfriends?" Miles said, and he slowly pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket. He was starting to shake a little, and his heart was starting to beat faster.

Then he stood up and knelt down by Mairwen's chair. "Um, Mairwen," he said, "will you—"

"Yes!" she said, and pulled him up and kissed him again.

"I-I didn't get to finish my speech," he said as soon as she'd released him.

"I don't need to hear a speech," she said, "I already know how I feel about you."

Miles smiled and slid the engagement ring on to her left ring finger. "I love you, Mairwen Fey."

"I love you too, Miles Wright," Mairwen replied.

The adrenaline was starting to wear off, so he returned to his seat. "I-I'm gonna need to call Dad and Nick," Miles said, "I-I don't think I've even told them we're dating yet-"

"I'm going to call Mom tonight. She'll be so excited!" Mairwen said.

They talked some more and then returned outside. The snow was falling harder now, but it was beautiful against the night. "You know, Miles," Mairwen said, "I wish that every day could be like this."

"Don't say that, Mairwen! That's what people always say before something bad happens!" Miles said, half-jokingly. And Mairwen just smiled. There was a trace of sadness. Miles knew her well enough to tell. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom said that to Dad on the night she got engaged," Mairwen said, "and then he died in a plane crash when I was two…"

Miles could see that she was starting to tear up. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "If that's what she said, then why are you telling it to me?"

"Because I've always wondered why mom would say that," Mairwen said, "and I know why now… I really _do_ wish everything could stay the same."

"I promise things will, Mairwen," Miles said, "I promise I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

They shared one last kiss and went their separate ways: Miles, back to his apartment, Mairwen to hers, and to Miles it really felt like the best day in his life.

* * *

 _14 February, 2054_

Mailit Fey sat on a bench, watching the sky. There was not a speck of snow here at Ivy University, here in California. But it was nighttime, and he'd chosen his bench so he had as little light pollution as possible.

"Misty _moved on!_ She accepted what happened - she accepted the fact that your. mother. is. DEAD, Miles!"

Mailit looked up suddenly. That voice - he hadn't heard it in so long. He saw, off in the distance by another light, two people arguing. One, a young man dressed up fancily who'd been waiting over there since sunset, the other, a woman wearing channeling robes and a faux-fur-lined coat who hadn't been there before. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the latter. He'd spent a long time avoiding other versions of her…

"SHE IS NOT-"

"And four!"

The boy seemed to say something, and then she replied. They weren't loud enough to hear again.

Mailit felt a cold breeze. He shivered a little and remembered a night like this so long ago. "If only you were still here," he muttered, "you and Steven…"

"Shut up!" this other Mairwen suddenly yelled in the distance. "You obsess over the past anyway - why can't you just appreciate the parts of it that were good?!"

Mailit didn't hear the rest of her rant, because her words were like a bullet through his soul. 'You obsess over the past', she said, and he couldn't deny it. 'Why can't you just appreciate the parts of it that were good?!' Because it was too painful, he knew that…

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mailit glanced up to see Macario Armando, his arms crossed, his red eyepatch almost black in the darkness. "I miss her, Macario," Mailit said, suddenly acutely aware of the tears. "I hate this holiday—"

"It's the worst, ain't it," Macario said, "you're like this every year. Christmas. Thanksgiving. Valentine's. And your son's birthday," he said, "it's not healthy to come here, you know."

"I was just in the area," Mailit said, truthfully. He looked away from Macario and at the other Miles and Mairwen, who were now leaving to go somewhere. "Looks like they made up."

"Good for them," Macario said. "Listen, Miles-"

"Mailit."

"Mailit," Macario said with a sigh, "you-…" And he sighed. "Just- get back to phi once you're ready, Mailit. Just… appreciate the past. That's all I've got too."

Macario was gone within the next second, and Mailit looked back at where the other Miles and Mairwen had vanished into the night. "If only you were still alive," Mailit whispered again, and he removed his sunglasses and wiped his eyes. "If only there was even a gravestone… I'll always love you, Mairwen Wright."

He looked at the sky and for a fleeting moment thought he saw snowflakes, soft, gentle, delicate, unique, savage. And beautiful. Always beautiful.


End file.
